Misa and Usui's Spring Break
by Lainiie xD
Summary: Q: What happens when Misaki has to grant Usui a wish, any wish?     Ans: A hot and steamy spring break


Disclosure: I do not own any of the characters in Kaichou wa Maid-sama, they all belong to the rightful publishers and author. However, I do own my imagination and the story below so please enjoy~

Warning: This is a Lemon, so minors... GO AWAY! (unless you're already corrupted, in that case, read at your own risk =P)

**Chapter 1: Late**

(Clock reads 7:00 a.m.) "Oh no, I'm late!" cried a frantic Misaki as she yanked the blanket off of her and practically flew into the bathroom. She throws on the prepared outfit, brushes her teeth, hair, and washes her face at demon speed all at the same time... somehow. After 5 minutes, Misaki glances at herself once more in the mirror before fledging out the door with luggage tailing behind.

It was Spring Break for Seika High students and coincidentally, Miyabigaoka too.

Misaki and her perverted outer-space alien boyfriend had a competition one week prior and the loser was to grant the winner one wish. Of course, nothing was going to get in the way of Usui Takumi's desire to have his cute girlfriend to do anything he wanted. Thus, he easily grasped the role of winner.

**Takumi's wish:** Ayuzawa Misaki is to spend the whole Spring Break with him in his apartment! (And they'd simply go to Maid Latte together when it was time for work)

Since Misaki lost, she half-grudgingly agreed on the condition that her mother allowed her to. (With a puppy eye here/there and a helpful Usui on days when he wasn't called in for work while Misa was, he quickly earned Mrs. Ayuzawa's trust.)

As Misaki headed towards her boyfriend's apartment, she still could not believe her mother gave her permission so easily. "Spring break with Usui-kun? Sure! He's already like a son to me, darling." Said Mrs. Ayuzawa with a bright smile and wink.

"Like a son? Since when did Usui and okaasan get so close?" thought Misaki as she sped towards the train station. "That perverted outer space alien…" Misaki smiled.

* * *

><p>"(Achoo!) Was someone talking about me?" thought Usui. He flipped open his phone and looked at the time. "7:30 a.m., hmm~ somebody is late... I'll have to punish her later." He smirked as his doorbell rang.<p>

He opened the door to a hyperventilating kaichou. "Misa-chan, you're late~ so even Kaichou can be late sometimes." He smirked at his frenzied girlfriend while stepping aside to let her in then headed to the kitchen to get her a glass of water.

"Arigatou" said Misaki as Takumi handed her some water. "Ano.. as for being late, gomen.. I couldn't fall asleep last night so I overslept my alarm clock a little.." Misaki mentally slapped herself for being so honest when she realized what she had blurted out and blushed.

"Heh~ so that's it, Misa-chan is so excited to spend a week with me that she couldn't fall asleep last night" grinned Usui. He loved teasing her and watching her face change into shades of pink. "Demo ne, kaichou, you're always punishing those who come late to school, so it's only right that I punish you now for being late."

Misaki could not think of anything to retort, after all, she HAD always punished those latecomers harshly. And for once, she really missed her alien boyfriend after he transferred so she had decided to let him have his way for this week. "orh.." Misaki responded, while looking at him straight in the eye. "..Go ahead Usui, speak, what's my punishment?"

Usui's eyes enlarged for a second before becoming normal again. He thought that she would've sputtered arguments against it followed by an act of violence, like always. However, her responses always seem to surprise him. Takumi grinned, "Ara, hang on a minute" as he disappeared into his bedroom.

Misaki wondered what kind of punishment she could possibly get for being late. The worst punishment she ever gave to someone was detention for a week. Since she's already staying the whole week, what could possibly be worse than that…

Takumi walked back to the living room with an evil smirk on his face. When he approached her with his hands holding something behind his back, it looked as though a wolf had laid his eyes upon a sheep. For a second there, Misa's heart skipped a beat then thought to herself, 'this can't be good…' (gulp)

"Close your eyes Misa-chan" She did as she was told hesitantly. "Okay, you can open them now!" In front of her was a frilly, fluttery, lingerie-looking maid dress. Her eyes opened as wide as possible and steam rose up her face.

"WHAT THE HECK IS THAT, YOU PERVERT!" screamed Misaki as she pointed an accusing finger towards the said outfit.

"Eh? It's Misa-chan's punishment, Kaichou would not go back on her word… Right?" grinned Takumi mentally celebrating his victory. "Now, your punishment, my dearest cute girlfriend, is to only wear this outfit all week while you're here."

Misaki could not believe what she had gotten herself into; this was going to be one _hell_ of a week. "Change into it, now." said Takumi in a very serious and commanding tone that startled Misaki

She had already set her mind to doing whatever he had planned so she sucked it up and grabbed the frilly thing out of his hands. To keep herself calm, Misa kept chanting in her head, 'I'm doing this for him, the stupid alien I love, I'm doing this for him…'

As Misaki changed into the outfit perfectly like a pro – well, technically, she is. She could not help but feel extremely exposed. Usui's luxurious bathroom had a ceiling-to-floor mirror so she was able to see her entire reflection clearly. She studied her outfit carefully, It was an off-shoulder corset top similar to her Maid Latte outfit however, it was a sweet-heart line (similar to the one she wore at Miyabigaoka) thus pushing up her breasts to fit the mold with light teasing cleavage and beneath the bosom, it resembled an apron. Her lower back was exposed and the panty that came with the outfit is a g-string. The semi-pleated skirt snaked around her waist and was cut short right along her butt-cheeks. If she were to bend over in anyway, her behind would be completely exposed.

Misaki blushed really hard as she studied herself. The g-string was also tight on her vagina and every step she took, it rubbed against her clit. She was feeling extremely embarrassed and also getting aroused by her own appearance at the same time.

"Misa-chan~! You've been in there for a while, is something wrong?" asked Usui from outside the door. "Oh no! Did you fall in the tub? I'M COMING IN!" The door knob wiggled.

"NOOOO!" Misaki shouted and ran to the door to hold it shut. "I'LL BE OUT SOON, JUST HOLD ON!" She took one last look at herself and thought, 'Baka Usui! Why must he tease me like this!' just then, a light bulb went off and she grinned to herself. 'just wait Usui, you will regret ever making me wear this..'

The door to the bathroom opened slowly. Usui was standing there impatiently and looked up to find his girlfriend leaning against the doorframe seductively. He blushed and his face froze for the time being. Misaki was pleased with his reaction and thought she might just have some fun with this. "Ne, Usui, my eyes are up here." She pointed to her face.

Snapping out of his enchanted state, Usui regained composure and smirked, "Looking foxy, Misa-chan, I can't wait to snuggle with you while you're wearing that and record you walking around in my apartment all week in my head"

Misaki's face paled, she can hardly handle taking a step in this outfit. She can't imagine what could possibly happen if she falls in the hands of the perverted alien boyfriend before her.

"Usui, I'm hungry, should I cook us some breakfast?" asked Misaki with an innocent tone.

"No Misa, I'll be doing the cooking around here, I can't possibly let you attempt to burn down the kitchen and I would hate for any firemen to come and see you in that sexy little outfit, you are for my eyes alone," stated Usui teasingly as he walked to the kitchen.

She stood there and blushed from just thinking about anyone else seeing her in this state. Oh man, if anyone from school were to see her now, she could just vanish into thin air. Misaki realized she was still posing seductively at the doorway and straightened herself up. She walked towards the kitchen and decided to begin her plan to tease Usui.

"T..Ta..Takumi…!" she mentally slapped herself for stuttering but since his actions froze, she figured it might've worked to her advantage. Continuing her torture, she leaned slightly on the counter dividing her from her personal cook thus exposing a little more cleavage and a peek of her lower cheeks. When he turned around and saw her pose, he blushed. 'aw his cheeks are tinted pink, he looks kind of cute' thought Misaki.

"What is it, Misaki?" asked Usui after tearing his eyes off of her and turning his back towards her so he continued to cook. If he kept staring, he would have lost it, he's already at his limits.

Disgruntled by his latter reaction, Misaki pouted, and tip-toed over behind him. Usui was still so flustered that he did not notice her move. She back-hugged him from behind and he was so shocked that he dropped the ladle he was holding into the soup and stepped backwards. Misaki, not expecting that move, fell backwards and being the alien that he is, he caught her right before she hit the floor and their eyes met.

While sitting on the kitchen floor, Takumi closed the distance between their lips and they engaged in exploring each other's depths while fighting for dominance. Usui, being the better kisser, won and Misaki was falling into a trance-state. After kissing for a good 10 minutes, Misaki now straddling Usui, they finally pulled apart with Misaki gasping for air and Usui getting up to turn off the stove.

He did not let Misaki rest before picking her up princess-style and kissing her again while walking towards his sofa. He laid her down on the sofa without letting their lips separate. Misaki held onto Usui's neck and started to run her fingers through his hair while pulling him closer. Usui's hand was caressing Misaki's face and his other hand was caressing her bare shoulders slowly leading down to her chest.

He then pulled her up so that he was now sitting on the sofa while she was straddling him. He ran his fingers along her open back and she shivered. He then unzipped her top and began to massage her breasts. He stroked her hardened nipples and she gasped in his mouth and tightened her legs that were straddling him. Takumi then kissed along her jaw line and collarbone, blowing butterfly kisses along the way leaving a kiss mark along her neck. Then took her breast into his mouth and began to suck on it while licking her nipple.

Misaki felt very hot below and began to grind against Takumi. Then she felt his hardened member poke her from under his sweatpants. She continued to grind on it eliciting a groan from Takumi. Feeling satisfied with herself and wanting to please him some more so she tugged on his sweatpants and looked at him with knowing eyes. He knew exactly what she was getting at and a few seconds later, he was only in his boxers and she was left in her g-string.

Takumi was super aroused seeing his precious girlfriend in such lewd that she began to dominate by pulling off his boxers in one swift motion and taking his large hardened member into her mouth. She played with his balls and held her hand at the bottom of his dick while licking around the tip like a lollipop. Takumi began to moan and his member was shaking from all the arousals. He couldn't take it anymore and flipped her over onto the sofa, pulled her g-string up like a wedgie and watched Misaki's face turn an even darker shade of red from the embarrassment while she squirmed under his control. Her privates were getting even more wet and hot. Takumi then rubbed his fingers along her clit back and forth while pressing harder as he glided over her opening.

He slid the string off of her and positioned his head between her legs. He licked her opening and sucked on her clitoris tasting the juices of his girlfriend. Then, he slid a finger in and noticed the strain on Misaki's face. He kissed her deeply and slid another finger in, she gasped in his mouth and he continued to kiss her. Then he began pumping his fingers in and out and she was now panting lightly. He pulled his fingers out and positioned himself before her hole. He caressed the side of her face and kissed her forehead as her eyelids fluttered open, they looked at each other with Takumi requesting for entrance. She gave him a light smile and nodded, he slowly entered her and after he was halfway in, he saw the strain in her face that she was holding in. He told her to relax and once she did, he plunged the whole way in and swallowed her scream with his kiss. He continued to kiss her to help her relax while using a lot of mentality to control his lower region to stay still. He then kissed away her tears and watched her face until she gave him the okay to move. When she did, he rocked slowly against her and rubbed her clitoris with his finger while moving in and out of her slowly.

She was feeling it all. She can feel his hardened member within her. Misaki couldn't believe that she and Takumi are actually connected as one now. She began to shed tears, partially from the pain and partially from the happiness flowing from within her. Slowly she was feeling less of the pain and more of a new feeling. She didn't know if this was supposed to be feeling good but it was an addicting sensation and she began to rock against Takumi.

Noticing that she was feeling better, Takumi started to thrust faster and harder into her and soon Misaki couldn't hold him her moans any longer. "TAKUMI!...hahhh.. ahh ah ahhh… haaa…" she moaned and hearing her voice enticed Takumi to go even faster and harder. She then let out a scream and he realized he had hit her g-spot. He grinned and kept hitting the same spot over and over again. He could feel Misaki's insides squeeze and contract on his dick and it was so hot he couldn't take it any longer. Misaki screamed out "Takumiiii, I'm…haaa…abou.t… to… haa ahhh ahh… comeee.."

"Me too, ughhh…" Misaki's walls clamped down on Takumi hard and he exploded his hot liquids into her at that same time.

Takumi then buries his head into Misaki's chest and moves his way up to kiss her. "You are so beautiful, Misaki. Thank you, I love you."

"I hate you, baka Usui.." replied Misaki as she looked away sheepishly.

Takumi then pulled out and put his boxers back on. Then he gave Misaki his shirt. "Wear it, unless you want to put the maid outfit back on, which I do not mind" smiled Takumi.

"Hah! You wish, you pervert!" Misaki sneered as she threw his shirt over her naked body. But little did she know, he was even more aroused seeing her in his shirt. But he'll let her go for now… afterall, she's staying for the whole week.

He pulled Misaki into a hug and cuddled with her on the sofa. (Grrrrowwwlllll) Both of their stomachs complained. Usui chuckled "Alright, let me heat up the soup that you wouldn't let me finish cooking…" he pulled her onto his lap. "…so impatient, Kaichou~"

"Shut up you perverted outer-space alien!" said Misaki with a punch.


End file.
